Reflected in Those Eyes
Several high-ranking shinobi lay motionless around a lone warrior. Ato had just dispatched over a dozen Shiogakure ninja who had been hunting her, perhaps in hopes of being awarded the large bounty that had been placed on her years ago in exchange for her head. Ato returned her sword to its spot on her back, and examined the men whos corpses rested all around her. Stooping down next to one of them, she noticed a bingo book in his pocket. As she flipped through the pages, she was alarmed at what she saw. Yes, her name was in there... But someone else's was too. "Soga Kaname" Her curiosity suddenly spiked, and she began to wonder where she could find such a man. She suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to challenge him to a fight, one of her less admirable traits. Having an idea where she might find this Kaname, she started off eastward bound. ---- A cool breeze swept through the Land of Eclipse, the winds causing the silver hair of Kaname to flow about; his blue eyes reflecting the light of the sun as he moved his hair out of his face. He looking around the damaged battlefield and the blood scattered across it. His gaze turned to a corpses of several beast "this should be good" he thought to himself as he walked over to the largest of the beast and pulled his trade marked spear from its body. He swung his spear, cleaning the blood of the beast from it as he did. Snapping his fingers, the spear the the corpses of the beast vanished. "Hunting beasts does bring back memories. Too bad these beasts are nothing compared to them " he said as he smiled. Kaname set down on a nearby rock, this back against a large boulder. ---- Ato's assumption had been correct, for there the man was, resting against a boulder. Hm... So this is him... She thought as she drawed closer to him. His chakra was impressive, she could feel it emanating from him. Let's see what's you've got, Soga Kaname... She thought while stopping about ten meters in front of him. "Soga Kaname." She said, her voice distorted from its usual feminine manner. "That's you, right?" ---- Kaname shifted his body as he rested against his makeshift chair "being out in nature is really relaxing" he thought to himself before he noticed a chakra signature heading in his direction. Within a few moments, the figure was close. His eyes remained closed, but he was still able to sense the individual that now stood in front of him. "Coming all the way out here and looking for me means you are after something. So what is it that you want?" he responded. ---- "Simply want to test myself against someone like me." She responded. When she said this, her powerful chakra began to stir, throwing dust and bits of rock up into the air. "I hear your strong, and you've shown so by killing of these Yōkai, so a friendly match wouldn't hurt, would it?" ---- "I see" he responded to the individual's request, unmoved by the release of their chakra. He sighed "He of these" he stated as he stood up "Thise beasts were just a fun little hunt. But I will indulge your request, since I have some time to kill" tying his hair back, he faced the individual. "Well, shall we?" ---- It was happening, that excitement Ato felt when fighting someone powerful. Her eyes lit up, and her body began to tingle. I can already feel it. She thought excitedly. Her breath trembled as she reached back for her greatsword. Ato's knees bent a bit, and she leaned forward. Allowing the tip of her sword to just touch the ground, she held it out to the right. "Come." ---- "So you are giving me the first move, how generous." Kaname raised and pointed his finger at the individual as lighting began to quickly form and condense around his finger. "let's see how fast they are" he thought to himself as he composed the lighting more and more. Within a moments notice two streaks of light shot from his finger toward the individual in rapid secession. ---- Ato sidestepped the technique, allowing the Lightning to pass by her in a bright streak. Her left hand came down to her right foot, then hit the ground. Using the momentum from her swift step, she launched herself into a somersault. After landing, she rested her sword on her shoulder, and looked back at Kaname. "Continue." She said, smiling under her helm. ---- "Not too bad" Kaname thought to himself as he watched the armored individual gracefully avoided his attack, the movements seemed familiar to him. He raised his palm toward his opponent and water began to pool around him forming a wall; lightning channeled through his palm which the thrusted into the wall electrifying it and sending it speeding towards his target. ---- Once again, Ato showed her evasive abilities to him. Running at her full speed towards the attack, he used her teleportation technique to warp behind Kaname. Ato swung her sword at his waist, hoping to at least come close to landing a hit. ---- Kaname watched as the individual ran toward his attack, the gaze of his blue eyes remaining focused on his opponent. As the individual vanished he saw it, a brief flicker of on their chakra "interesting" the thought to himself as the individual appeared behind him; attempting to strike him with their blade. "So you have a space-time technique" he stated as the blade passed through his body with no resistance as if it was a simple shadow. "You know...." Kaname stopped as he began to turn around the earth beneath him and the individual began to sink. While this happened, his shadow began to make a unique hand seal while it was overlapped with the individuals who was standing behind Kaname. Within moments Kaname's shadow turned into the shadow of the target. With the earth still sinking down with the two a torrent of water shot from Kaname's shadow up into the sky above and rapidly came back down "lets see how they get out of this". ---- "A lot stronger than I expected." A voice from behind Kaname said as the sinking Ato disappeared. "You didn't think I'd rush you head-on while not even knowing your abilities, did you?" Ato assumed a Taijutsu stance similar to that of a clan residing in Konohagakure's signature fighting stance. "That's kind of disappointing." I can't fight him head on. She thought. He's far too strong. ----